


【旧剑梅林】老檞树的梦

by Reseetor



Series: 命也运也 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, bottom!Merlin, top!Arthur Pendragon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reseetor/pseuds/Reseetor
Summary: 梅林见证了无数次自己学生的生老病死，这一次他终于不再是旁观者。





	【旧剑梅林】老檞树的梦

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，HP paro，私设有，OOC有，贝崔一句话提及，HE

【一年级】

11岁之前的亚瑟还是会对自己的学校产生一点幻想的：最好要有壁炉，点着永不熄灭的火，老师的声音要好听，然后他还想在课桌里悄悄养一只红色蜥蜴。他的妹妹阿尔托莉雅听后一口咬掉了手中的半个冰淇淋球，说哥你是不是看了什么奇怪的电影。亚瑟忙着整理自己的书架一边说没有，这时一只猫头鹰飞进了他的窗户。

开学那天潘德拉贡一家在九又四分之三站台那里给亚瑟送行，亚瑟如愿以偿地给自己买了一只红蜥蜴，这会儿它正在行李最上方的铁笼里，睁着眼睛乖巧趴着安静地打量自己的新主人，在亚瑟推着箱子穿过站台的时候姿势都不换一下。在火车浓厚的蒸汽中亚瑟摸到车门一脚踩了上去，然后立马和一个高个子男人撞了个满怀，男人一边摸着自己的肋骨一边嘟囔：“哎哟小少爷，走路当心些，我这把老骨头可不经撞。”

亚瑟抬头看，虽然说话的人有一头白色的长头发，但是却出奇的年轻，瞳色是没见过的深紫色，穿着墨绿色的巫师袍。对方在他抬脸之后挑起一边眉毛勾起了嘴角，说：“又是一个潘德拉贡？”

分院帽在亚瑟的“威胁”下将他分进了格兰芬多，他高高兴兴地走过去和自己的新朋友兰斯洛特坐在了同一条长椅上，并且充满期待地打量桌前丰盛的晚餐，正当他想偷偷从桌上拿一个南瓜饼的时候，从餐盘中间竖起了一对白色挑紫的尖耳朵，亚瑟手一抖差点把胳膊肘打到兰斯洛特脸上。然后那对尖耳朵立起来，一只像猫像松鼠又像兔子的奇怪生物冒了出来。白色的小兽跳上亚瑟的肩膀，毛茸茸的尾巴扫得他想打喷嚏，然后它跳下去踩着步子头也不回地往教师席那边去了。亚瑟看着它动作熟稔地扒着校长的袍子爬了上去，灵巧跨过大大小小的餐盘，然后跳起来……一脚踹在刚刚站台上那个白发男人脸上。亚瑟扭头问兰斯洛特：“你知道那是谁吗？”

“最左边那个？斯莱特林学院的校长，梅林，教黑魔法防御课。”负责任的学长贝狄威尔解释说，“正在打他的是芙芙，其物种据说是猫。”

应该是猫，看起来就像主子。

“他说我‘又是一个潘德拉贡’。”亚瑟回忆着梅林那个一脸仿佛吃了一整盒比比多味豆的复杂表情，说。

“别管他。”贝狄威尔耐心地解释，“梅林虽说是斯莱特林的校长，但是对待学生并不会像狮蛇两院关系这样坏，只不过他非常不正经——非常、不正经。习惯了就好。”

梅林？是那个传说故事中的大魔法师梅林吗？兰斯洛特问。

贝狄威尔转头看向他，笑得极其诡异：没错，就是那个梅林。

第一天上黑魔法防御课，梅林在告诉他们拿魔杖的姿势和咒语，并勉为其难地做了示范之后，便躺在椅子上开始打瞌睡。新生们面面相觑，这时芙芙钻出来，趾高气扬地蹲在讲台上望着众人。起初亚瑟根本没看懂这是个什么操作，直到三年级一次学习咒立停的时候，一位赫奇帕奇的咒语发生了意外，芙芙以惊人的速度窜出来，一口将空中乱飞的魔法光球吞了下去，再一脚踹醒梅林，动作行云流水一气呵成让人只想拍手叫绝，亚瑟的反应是揉了揉自己的眼睛。梅林醒来云淡风轻地收拾现场，并笑着对芙芙说：“谢谢啦，凯西——”被芙芙一口咬住了要往它脸上戳的手。

其实亚瑟很擅长黑魔法防御学，比起他惨不忍睹的魔药学，他宁可呆在公共教室里和芙芙大眼瞪小眼，即使多数时候梅林窝在椅子里睡得昏天地暗。梅林显然看重他这个特长，时不时叫亚瑟去他办公室，说是帮他疑难解答，实则叫他帮自己打杂。亚瑟说你为什么自己不做？你明明用大把的时间来睡觉也不愿上课。梅林叹了口气，很认真地盯着他说，我是半梦魇，睡觉就相当于你们人类吃饭懂吗？

不懂。那你晚上呢？

在你们的梦里活动啊。梅林笑盈盈地。亚瑟盯着他那张快要开出花来的脸，感觉自己都快被说服了。好吧，他说，但我不白给你打杂。

我……那我给你变花儿好不好？梅林重新咧开笑。

之后一个月亚瑟没再去梅林办公室，连带着芙芙一起。

【五年级】

平安夜晚上，亚瑟坐在公共休息室靠近壁炉的椅子上和魔药学论文大战三百回合，一头灿金色的头发被他硬生生抓下来几撮，芙芙见状跑到离他几排远的椅子上趴着摇尾巴，他的蜥蜴，趴在壁炉上望着他，很显然没有和芙芙类似的担忧。这会儿亚瑟格外想念崔斯坦，比他低一级的拉文克劳学弟精通魔药学和草药学，虽然平时老和贝狄威尔因为三观上的问题而争论不休，但是比起他现在抓耳挠腮也想不出的最后两英寸论文，崔斯坦能一口气洋洋洒洒十三英寸（“这个数字真不吉利，让我再写几英寸吧。”“不，朋友你不能再写了，再写我们就没法抄了。”），然而这会儿崔斯坦想必已经到了霍格莫德。

真想去德文斯和班斯商店，亚瑟沮丧地想。我讨厌OLE。他敲棺定论，盯着窗外越发铺天盖地的大雪，突然间疲倦感像潮水那样涌上来淹没了他。当他再睁眼的时候，入眼是一望无际的花海，阿瓦隆耸立在很远的地方。困倦袭来的刹那他就已经明白发生了什么事，所以他毫不客气地躺了下来，搅起大捧的花瓣来。梅林就是在这个时候出现的，以一种亲近且暧昧的姿势侧躺在他身边，一边问他“你怎么不去霍格莫德？”一边往他脸上撒花。亚瑟以无端幽怨的口气回答他：要不是你叫我给你搬上课要用的神奇动物，我会欠魔药学论文导致现在来赶吗？今天可是平安夜啊老师！

言下之意是老师你怎么那么闲 不不不你闲也不要找我 快放我回去 我要和魔药学论文相爱这个晚上。

而梅林显然没理解到，继续自顾自地说，可是老师我哪有你们年轻人这么有活力呢？你看我搬不动那么多箱子啊。

得了吧，漂浮咒不用，你就是想坑我。亚瑟默默翻白眼。他看着旁边在梦境里从来不穿巫师袍、只穿一件黑色高领无袖打底衣的梅林，对方身上和手臂上的肌肉线条清晰可见，说他搬不动东西亚瑟是不信的。

梅林这人是不能全信的，这是亚瑟跟在梅林身边学了这么几年悟得的道理。就像一年级的时候他以为梅林是媚娃混血，结果梅林告诉他，自己是梦魇和人类的后代，亚瑟才不信这种仿佛睡前故事的话，结果这点上梅林没骗他；梅林说他晚上在人类梦中忙活，所以只能白天补觉，这倒是骗亚瑟的，他只是纯粹的作息颠倒，至于梅林大晚上在图书馆干嘛，天知道。亚瑟曾问过梅林为什么他看见自己的时候第一句就是“又是一个潘德拉贡”？梅林佯怒对他说：我教过你的祖父和你的父亲，现在还要教你，你说我倒霉不倒霉？亚瑟对此不置可否。这之间的真假关系，鬼知道。

大概是亚瑟透露出的不信任太过真挚，梅林立马表示辛苦你了，我送你一打家养小精灵款袜子作为圣诞礼物吧，怎么样开心了吗，开心了吧。

亚瑟脸上写满了“求求你别”和“至少没往年扯淡要不就认了吧”两种心理活动。在他潜意识里，对方真心要送自己礼物了说不定巫师界都要毁灭了。

【二年级】

梅林有两大乐趣，睡觉和拿亚瑟取乐，后者与教导亚瑟并不冲突，并在必要时刻，睡觉可以为取乐让步。亚瑟小点时候有一年平安夜梅林偷偷把他带出去教他变花的戏法，在圣诞钟声响起的时候梅林在亚瑟头顶上变了丛榭寄生，然后故意笑道：你是不是该吻我了？

老师，我是男孩。那会儿亚瑟不疑有他满脸真诚。

你这傻孩子玩笑都不会开吗？梅林笑骂他，却原地转身，变化成了女人样来。梦魇是天生的易容马格斯。察觉到亚瑟惊讶的目光，他解释说，并蹲下来与亚瑟视线齐平。女性模样的梅林眼角上挑，颧骨反而高些，脸廓线条倒是柔和了许多。这是亚瑟第一次如此近距离地观察他的老师，他发现梅林的瞳孔是呈竖针状的，才恍然意识到梅林可能真的不是纯血的人类。老师，他犹犹豫豫地开口，梅林倒是挺不犹豫地凑过去干脆利落地碰了碰亚瑟的嘴唇，亚瑟感到梅林的眼睫毛划过自己的脸颊，两鬓蓬起来的白发扫得他脖子发痒。

圣诞快乐。梅林居高临下地对他说，顺带揉乱了亚瑟的一头金发。罕有地、也是唯一一次，亚瑟从梅林的表情里读出些许嘲讽的意味来。然后梅林手一挥，把还在愣神的亚瑟幻影移形回了宿舍中，亚瑟只来得及看到女性的老师连手指甲都是和眼睛一样的深紫色。以至于后来两天他路过魁地奇场地被游走球追着赶，最后被打进了湖中的事，都不算什么了。虽然过后没什么影响，但也把他折腾得不轻。而当他打着喷嚏带着感冒推开梅林办公室的时候，才听自己学院的校长说那一个星期梅林有急事不得不离校一趟。

【五年级】

老师你又想拿我取乐。亚瑟认真地看着梅林的眼睛，就这么说了出来。

怎么会呢。

要准备礼物的话，好歹认真一些啊，老师。

那我给你送花儿？你想要什么花？梅林笑得眼睛都眯起来，像只教变形术的老师养的白猫。

亚瑟看着他不为所动，显然对这类笑话已经习以为常。他严肃地想了想，一字一顿地看着梅林的眼睛说，老师，我给你做个示范。

梅林注视着他，亚瑟一只手捧上他的脸，摸着那一小块鬓发，然后吻了过去。梅林眼皮都没眨一下，眼神镇定得近乎冷漠或者出神。亚瑟缓慢地碾过他的嘴唇，伸出舌尖试探性地去感受他的唇线，尔后一点点地挤进唇缝去舔他的齿列和上颚，认真得像只刚学习吃东西的狮子幼崽，幼崽这会儿刚刚有老师高，边亲边往梅林身上爬，倒是爪子不太安分，亚瑟的双手捧住梅林，缓缓地收紧手臂将他圈住，指尖下意识地在他发丝根部和脖颈处流连。当亚瑟碰到梅林的耳朵的时候，终于明显感到梅林抖动了一下，让他忍不住多摸了几下，尖的，不是人类耳朵的形状。亚瑟得寸进尺地扒开梅林脸颊旁边的头发，摸到后者的耳垂处居然还挂了类似羽毛一样的装饰品，他感到梅林呼吸瞬间加重的同时把自己给推开了，而他的舌尖还勾着梅林的上嘴唇。亚瑟无辜地眨自己的绿眼睛，仿佛什么也没发生一样说，老师，圣诞快乐。梅林眯着眼盯着他看了好一会儿，然后用一种看起来脊背发冷的笑容和漫天的花海共同消失了。

亚瑟猛地一仰头，差点从椅子上翻下去。他已经回到了格兰芬多的公共休息室当中，芙芙已经不见了，红蜥蜴在壁炉上睡得正熟，窗外钟楼的时间已经过了平安夜，现在已是圣诞当天。他低头，看到自己写论文的牛皮纸上放着一支紫色的紫罗兰，至于谁放的不言而喻。亚瑟拿起它，花茎明显是刚摘下的痕迹，他碰着花瓣，后知后觉地微笑起来。

【三年级】

“老师，你是不是有很多事瞒着我？”亚瑟把梅林指定的一堆禁书给搬到梅林办公室后，终于问出了困扰了他很久的问题。

梅林从一大堆书中抬头，用魔杖撑着脑袋犹豫地想了一下，颇为严肃地说：“你是指哪天？”

亚瑟：我走。

“等等阿尔托利斯。”梅林像平时那样笑出声来，“别就这样走啊，我很认真的，你想知道什么事？”

没办法，亚瑟转回身来，开始扳着指头数：“我问你我祖父的事你不肯告诉我，我父亲的事你也不肯说；你从来不肯告诉我你每天晚上到底在查什么；还有去年圣诞之后你去哪了，你都不肯告诉我。”越说到后面越底气不足，像只委屈巴巴的小奶狗。

“阿尔托利斯，”梅林听完嘴角翘起来的弧度都没变过一下，“首先，你为什么不直接写信问你父亲是个什么情况呢？我想尤瑟是不会拒绝你的。还有，你只要相信我活得很久，非常久，一个老人总有他的一点小乐趣的不是吗？最后，我离校做了什么，不是你现在需要担心的问题。”

“那我什么时候可以担心？”

梅林露出了喝水被呛着了的表情。

“等你OEL.全优通过并且成年吧。”

亚瑟哀嚎一声。

【六年级】

亚瑟坐在椅子上陷入黑甜的梦境，课本打开放在他的腿上，他的手指夹在书页中间，实际上在梦里他站在阿瓦隆之中，高塔之内。他惊奇地打量这间屋子，书多得堆到了地上，还努力找着空隙洒满了叫不出名字的魔法道具和药剂。而梅林站在书架旁的冥想盆旁边，看到他来便挥动魔杖把冥想盆收了起来。

老师你叫我？

是你叫我。梅林给自己找了个舒服的姿势倚着书架，然后摆手，大概意思是让亚瑟随便坐。是你自己打瞌睡睡着了，然后又老想着要问我话，不是吗？

难得的，亚瑟窘迫地抓了抓头，说，我看书看得太晚发现已经过了零点，昏昏沉沉的脑袋不听使唤，可能潜意识就老想着那几个问题去了。

好的，那你想着吧。梅林若无其事地点点头，抬手就打算把他送走。

老师！亚瑟着急地坐起来，在梅林反应过来之前窜到他面前，双手抓住他的，凑得极近地开口，我都成年好久了，你不能说话不算数！

我不是我没有。梅林下意识就想糊弄过去，还是强忍住了保持微笑好声好气地劝：你总得让我做点准备怎么开口吧。

亚瑟还是抓着他的手不放，当他低头看向梅林的时候后者才发觉自己的学生比自己还高了一点点，那双碧绿色的眸子这会儿黯淡下来，无声说着“我不开心”，简直能看到不可见的狗耳朵耷拉下来。想到这里梅林竟然有点想笑，他动了动手腕，试探开口：“阿尔托利斯？可以放开我了吗？”亚瑟仿佛猛然惊醒了一样松开了手，但还是垂着头没挪步，梅林忍不住心里一动，伸手揉乱了亚瑟的头发，就像小时候经常做的那样，他安慰性地吻了吻亚瑟的额头，轻声说：“我该送你回去了。”

然而亚瑟突然按住梅林的肩膀急切地吻了上去，带着仓惶和小心翼翼去咬梅林的嘴唇并撬开他的牙齿，勾住他的舌尖，凶狠得仿佛要把对方的每一次呼吸都榨出来。同时亚瑟的一只手环紧梅林的腰，另一只手按在他的的后脑勺让他贴向自己，生怕自己的老师突然怒起给自己一道不可饶恕咒。而其实梅林被这个来势汹汹的吻弄得猝不及防，他下意识揪住亚瑟的头发往外拉扯，又生怕自己下重手伤到了自己的学生，分神间被亚瑟推搡着磕到了床脚，膝盖一弯就倒了下去，而亚瑟居然还记得用手护住他的脑袋。被砸了一下后梅林的意识瞬间回笼，伸手就掐着亚瑟的脖子把他从自己身上撕了下来，眼瞳缩成尖细的一竖，微微喘着气忙着平复呼吸，一时间不知道怎么开口。亚瑟被梅林掐住脖子立马安静了，愣愣地盯着对方的脸，任凭梅林用那种非人类的目光剜着自己，他茫然地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，片刻后不知游向哪里的目光终于收了回来，看清被自己按在身下的是谁后，以肉眼可见的速度脸红了起来。

“哎？老师，我——”亚瑟慌忙把手从梅林身上撑开，又羞赧得不知道该把手放哪，更没意识到自己还半跪在梅林身上。梅林瞅着他脖子都红了又还强撑着故作镇静的样子，被逗得笑了出来，那股非人类的、冰冷的气场瞬间散去了。

我这是何必。梅林想。在乎什么所谓预言或者命运。自己的那个学生现在好好地在这里，在自己看护下活蹦乱跳的，这很好，就够了。这样想着他的心情好到了极致，虽然他本人并未注意到这样的情感变化，但却还是发自内心的笑了起来。他勾手捏着亚瑟的脖子把他拉了向自己，直到亚瑟的脸碰到自己的鼻尖，直到两人的呼吸都混合在一起。他半眯着眼，眉毛挑起，乜着眼专注地向亚瑟的眼神深处去，并以极轻的、挑脱的音线唤对方的名字：“阿尔托利斯。”然后他满意地看到亚瑟瞬间紧张得抖了一下，眼神都不知道往哪看，慌乱得到处游离。梅林心底那点作弄亚瑟的坏毛病又来了，他翻身把亚瑟掀到身下，故意坐在亚瑟的胯部，缓慢而色情地磨蹭他。梅林舔舔嘴唇，露出梦魇独有的、饱和着欲望的眼神来。亚瑟脸还红着，但已经意识到了他的老师又在整他，于是他便也笑了，笑得危险且狡黠，明显是被某人带偏了的笑。

他伸手去解梅林的腰带，谢天谢地梅林没穿那身花里胡哨的袍子。他快速地梅林从那堆复杂衣物里剥出来，然后立刻把自己也剥了，赤条条地迎上去抱住梅林亲。梅林被他的急切给逗笑了，在亲吻间隙里含含糊糊地说：“我又不会跑。”

亚瑟后退了一点用一种万分复杂的眼神望着他，然后用力把梅林压到了身下，一边上手摸着一边用装出来的委屈声音说：“你会。”他在亲吻的间隙里在梅林床边的抽屉里翻翻找找，凭着对梅林的熟悉和嗅觉认出了来自麻瓜世界的造物。他的老师常年混迹在麻瓜世界里，如果把柜子里的东西都摆出来，可能麻瓜的东西比魔法物品还多。他与那个奇异的外壳斗争了一会儿，沾着那滑腻的膏体就往梅林后穴里送，逼得梅林几乎不可闻地哼哼起来，随后便由着亚瑟去了。阿瓦隆里没有人气也没有风声，静得能听到亚瑟用手指头操他的水声。梅林倒没感到什么不适，便就懒得动了，任凭亚瑟小心翼翼地凑上来吻他。

当梅林稍微回神的时候亚瑟正抬手压住他的肩膀把他摁在床上，他扶着自己的阴茎往梅林的穴口里戳，梅林反射性地躲，但被摁住了动不了，亚瑟被带着往前滑了一截，他听见被梅林压抑下去的喘息声来。亚瑟见得他没什么心理障碍便一鼓作气捅到了底，逼出两个人舒爽的叹息声。梅林在短暂的思维空白里解析出难堪的饱涨感来，他尝试扭着想躲开，反倒给了亚瑟他已经准备好了的错误的信号，被亚瑟掐住腰大幅度地操起了来。

他觉得自己仿佛瞬间被捅了对穿，情欲的焰火在他的四肢里乱窜，带起一片噼里啪啦的快感来。他有些迷惘地眨了眨眼，正逢亚瑟重重地向前顶去，令他不受控制地仰头并且呻吟出声，他想伸手捂住自己的嘴，试图掩饰刚刚一瞬间的失态，但是亚瑟已经俯下身，缓慢且磨人地连舔带咬地含住了他的喉结，激得他浑身一震，抬起的手只能就势软绵绵地搭在了亚瑟的脖颈后面，又随着亚瑟的全无克制的动作慢慢滑了下去，最后虚虚地扣住了亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟扳开他的腿用力往那个点撞去，梅林听见远处仿佛有人在嘶吼，却又后知后觉地意识到那是他自己喑哑的喊叫声。

亚瑟在这时抬起头来看了他一眼，克制且足够温柔地亲吻了上来，梅林感到了痒，他喘着气偏过头去，亚瑟顿了一下含住了他的耳朵，舌头舔着他的耳夹打转。他感到梅林的身体瞬间紧绷了，放在他肩头的手指失控地抓了下去，含着他的地方也绞得他头皮发麻。他加重的喘息落在梅林的耳边，梅林感觉仿佛是一头红龙在他的身旁吐息，如火的气焰蒸得他感受不到自己，而那红龙还在食髓知味地又重又急地操他，仿佛要把他千百年来的秘密就这样随着性事不由他可控地暴露在阳光底下。他的眼前渐渐模糊，有什么温热的东西划过他的脸，令他恍惚觉得百年前那个战场上溅到他脸上的、学生的血还没流干净。这时他听见亚瑟在喊他，说：“老师，别哭啊。”

我哭了吗？梅林在一片混沌中茫然地想。他张嘴试图想解释什么，但舌尖颤抖了两下发不出什么完整的词句，反而带出了更多混合着哭腔的呻吟。亚瑟本来在舔着他发抖的眼睫，会错了意以为梅林在索吻，便低头含住了他的舌头，欲念深重地吻着他，细致地舔过梅林的牙齿、上颚、舌根和嘴唇。他想要梅林流泪，他试图从一个难舍难分的亲吻中证明自己有知晓一切真相的资格；他不介意为梅林流汗或者流血，他更想看梅林被操得软摊了以一个不那么冰冷的姿态躺在他身边，他要喊着老师的名字然后看着对方无可躲避地羞耻地为他流下欢愉的泪水。

而梅林猜不到亚瑟心中那些纠结的、不够纯洁的欲望，他只是觉得亚瑟涨得他难受，但又仿佛只是快感过载令他承受不住。亚瑟又快又狠地干他，像只欲求不满又过于委屈的小兽那样啃吻他、舔咬他，像是要把他撕扯开，又像是把他变得更完整。梅林感觉那些胡乱无章的快感的电流越积越多，并在他的小腹虬结起来，他承受不了却逃脱不开，他想推开亚瑟，但却只是从亚瑟的亲吻中泄出介于尖叫和呛水之间的声音，然后像躲避什么那样整个人像后弓去，阴茎在猛烈的高潮里直挺挺地贴在亚瑟的腹肌上射了对方半个上身。

亚瑟伸出手去托住了梅林的后颈，好心地停下来看着梅林眼皮像是上翻又像是要阖上那样颤抖，看着梅林下意识地咬住嘴唇，而喉咙深处却诚实地发出粘腻的抽气声。梅林射的时候亚瑟感到对方痉挛地绞着，仿佛有自主意识地紧紧地包裹他，令他舒服得喟叹出声，不由自主地去吮着梅林的另一边耳朵尖。梅林挣扎着清醒过来，身下的快感还没散去，那些火光又打进了他的大脑里，闪得他眼前一片光亮。他的瞳孔都还没聚焦，抓挠着亚瑟的手臂试图阻止对方继续玩弄自己的耳朵，然而一动又牵引着还硬在自己体内的东西，他有些慌不择路又有些恼怒地出声：“阿、阿尔托利斯……别玩了……”

闻言亚瑟抬头，带着十二分认真地盯着他，让梅林脚底升起一股凉意，这是不好的预感。“您提醒了我，”他伸手抚了一下散乱在梅林耳边的头发，然后一揽手就着阴茎还埋在梅林体内的状态把他抱了起来，“您还没回答我的问题。”亚瑟抱着他把他压到了墙上，带出对方喉咙里一连串难耐的呻吟。他鼻尖对着鼻尖地蹭梅林，感受到几下磨蹭后梅林半软的阴茎又开始硬起来，于是他莫名地开心起来。老师因为我而感受到欢欣。他想着，高高兴兴地往梅林身上落下响亮的亲吻。这是很难得的，毕竟梦魇是没什么感情波动的种族，痛苦鲜有，欢欣也稀少。

“你不能！……呃……”梅林抓紧了亚瑟的肩膀，他该说点什么以阻止学生在自己的身上胡作非为，但他一时半会儿聚不起太多力气，他才刚刚射过一次，身体还软着，可亚瑟没有停歇地操他，甚至在走路的时候也没打算把自己从他体内拿出来。亚瑟的双手顺着他的脊背上上下下地抚摸，并同时郑重地亲吻着他，令他舒服得止不住发抖，刚刚半软下去的阴茎一边发着痛一边重新戳在了亚瑟肚子上，一句话刚说出口就飘得没了踪影。他不是感受不到亚瑟突然的兴奋，那孩子从小到大都不怎么在他面前掩饰情绪，而此刻那么鲜明的感情却让他感受到了快意和折磨。亚瑟轻松地顶着他的前列腺刻意且坏心眼地碾压着，摸着梅林痉挛着的大腿内侧并顺势擦过他的睾丸。他的脸贴着梅林的脸，把疑问和不太稳的灼热吐气送进梅林的耳朵里去：“老师……我从最近的问起……您到底在查些什么，刚刚甚至还不让我看呢。”

梅林有些悲哀地察觉到自己要首次在与亚瑟的对质里一败涂地了，他没什么气势地抓过亚瑟的头发把对方拉下来亲吻，却又被几个深吻弄得头昏脑涨。他摇摇头反悔躲开了自己挑起的亲吻，一只手仍然穿在亚瑟细柔的发丝间，而他另一只手被亚瑟抓在手里，亚瑟在他迷离且模糊的眼神中含住他的手指，他的嘴唇为此而抖动起来。梅林后悔地想抽出自己的手，这时候亚瑟抬头看了他一眼，然后笑了起来，他的汗水滴落下来和梅林的混在一起。

“唔……阿尔托利斯……阿尔托利斯！”他下意识呼唤着，听到亚瑟拉长了声音低沉地回应他：“老师……”亚瑟放开他的手，闭上眼虔诚而用力地吻上梅林的锁骨，一路舔下来，留下闪亮的水痕。然后他张嘴狠狠咬住梅林的乳尖，空出一只手去捻另一边的，并没给梅林什么适应期地开始了挺动。梅林开口的呼唤变成了喊叫，他把所有好不容易想起的岔开话题的词措瞬间忘了个干净。梅林觉得自己要窒息了，绵长而无声的叫声从他喉咙里滚出来，他觉得自己的穴口在发痛，那些液体堆在穴口发腻打滑，而肠道却毫不知耻地吸着那根烙铁般的阴茎往里带。那根阴茎进得太深，仿佛他的心脏为此而惊慌失措。那咕唧作响的水声越发清晰也越发令他后知后觉地羞耻，于是他用尽全部力气伸手掐住亚瑟的脖子把他从自己胸前捞起来，故意恶狠狠地对他说：“你再……再胡闹……我要让达芬奇……给你布置二十英寸的……魔药学论文……”

“您还是不肯告诉我。”亚瑟微微歪头，眨了眨眼，仿佛梅林从没掐过他或者怎样。他认认真真地想了想，表情依然无辜，眼神却深下去，“好吧。”亚瑟顺势往下一跪，并连带着把梅林扯下来坐在了他的身上。梅林终于尖叫出声来，他的双腿被分得太开，而那根阴茎像活了一样太重太深地撞过他的前列腺，又涨又满地推着里面的软肉，像要留在外面的部分也塞进去。他的后背上全是汗，过长的头发黏在他后背上，也许还打了结，而亚瑟开始就着这个姿势开始操他。他抓不稳亚瑟，他也再没什么力气抓紧什么东西，他像是在暴雨来临前的狂风中颠簸沉浮，要被铺天盖地的快感溺死。他要被操化在亚瑟的阴茎上了，那根青筋毕露的器物突突跳着往他湿乎乎的穴里捅，捅得他肌肉发软仿佛不再是自己的。他没什么安全感地把头搭在亚瑟的肩上，这时亚瑟伸手抱紧了他，他开始温暖，同时开始困倦，红龙的心脏隆隆地跳动，他甚至可以在温暖的快乐中做一个梦。

梅林在一波一波愈发高涨的快感中浑身哆嗦地伸手想纾解自己的前端，而亚瑟头也没抬地准确地打开了他的手。梅林眼皮抖了抖开始挣扎起来，还没挣扎几下亚瑟便伸手握住了他的阴茎，他爽得倒吸一口气，弓起的脊骨顿时塌了下去，闭着眼小幅度地在亚瑟颈窝里蹭，嘴里小声喃喃着非现世的语言，他还有一秒就到了，而这时亚瑟腾出手指堵住了他的铃口。

“小混蛋！”梅林顿时哭喊起来，伸手就冲着亚瑟身上打，但没什么实质性的伤害，最多在亚瑟手臂上留下了一两道抓痕。他开始不管不顾地抓挠起来，而亚瑟并没有停止操他。亚瑟空出另一只手强硬地按下了梅林的反抗，半阖着眼皮盯着梅林被操得困惑失焦的深紫色瞳孔，那根尺寸可观的东西硬挺挺地躺在亚瑟的手里可怜巴巴地一突一突，而阴茎的主人正伏在亚瑟肩头无声地哭着，甚至有涎水顺着梅林的嘴角淌下来，那张漂亮的脸就这么湿漉漉地皱着。“老师。”亚瑟用气音叫他，什么也没说，他知道梅林能明白他的意思。他向上耸动着按着能令梅林尖叫的那一点研磨，近乎残忍地看着梅林皱眉闭着眼流着泪在他怀里绝望地颤栗。

梅林的高潮早就到了，他的“不……”刚说出一半就被猛烈的快感抛了起来，他开始呜咽，但没法释放，像是抛在一半的途中突然停止，一股子无力感要把他逼疯。他在眩晕，无处排解的欲望顺着他的尾椎乱窜要把他挤得炸开。他哭了起来，在他漫长的一生里还从没流过这么多的眼泪，好像他的身体只能以这个方式泄出水分。昏昏沉沉中亚瑟好像偏过头轻轻舔掉了一些挂在他眼角的潮湿的水珠，密密麻麻的电流在每一个被亚瑟碰到的地方聚积，四周的空气在远离他，他要溺水了，又仿佛要被活生生烧死。终于，梅林在这冗长而没有尽头的甜蜜折磨中沙哑着嗓子没好气地缩在亚瑟耳边开口：“冥想盆……该死的，阿尔托利斯……你不知道自己去看冥想盆吗……小混蛋，放开我……”然后他的声音小下去，嘟囔着一些无法辨别的音节。他没法求饶的，怎么说他也是整个魔法界最伟大的魔法师。

亚瑟吻了吻梅林皱着的眉心，松开手，替梅林套弄了几下。那根沉重的器物终于没了阻碍，但只能一股一股地往外吐着浓腥的白色液体，梅林在亚瑟的怀里哭着发抖，崩溃地弄得精液到处都是，在他意识迷糊中那东西一直在缓慢往外吐着水没有停，让他不知道自己到底是在高潮还是在失禁。然后亚瑟在抵在梅林无规律地疯狂吮吸的甬道里低吼着射了个干净，激得对方细细哆嗦着对着亚瑟的颈侧咬了一口。

黑暗开始袭击梅林了，他埋头翻了两天书，被抓着这么搞了一遭，困倦感争先恐后地涌上来席卷他。他模模糊糊地感觉到亚瑟从他身体里退出来，那根没有完全软下去的东西挤在他的两腿之间，然后那些微凉的液体从他的后穴里流出来。他好像被亚瑟以正确方式抱到了床上，刚接触到柔软织物的一瞬间他便无意识地朝着亚瑟的方向蜷了起来，他的腿并不拢，穴口也合不上，脸上还挂着泪，苍白的皮肤上泛起一时半会儿褪不下去的潮红。这时一大团热乎乎的东西往他怀里扑进去，嗅着他，吻着他。他没在谁面前露出这么脆弱的姿态过，就算是八岁被选中成祭品的时候也没有过，但亚瑟固执地亲吻他，纯洁地，忠诚地，作为他现在的学生，百年前的骑士，几个世纪前的国王。

【四年级】

圣诞夜前一天，亚瑟不请自来地闯进梅林的办公室，问他：“老师你能教我跳舞吗？”

睡在梅林怀里的芙芙被推门声惊得跳起来，下一脚直接落在梅林脸上，把他踩醒了。他倒是听见了亚瑟话里的后面几个单词，不太清醒地问：“什么？”

教我跳舞。亚瑟耐耐心心地重述了一遍，仿佛在问梅林我能借你一卷羊皮纸吗。他知道只要梅林还在回答他的话就不会拒绝他。梅林拧着眉毛拿出试图跟混小子讲道理的气势问他：“所以你打算跳女步吗？”

“你不是能变成女性吗？”亚瑟一脸装模作样的惊恐。

梅林嘴角抽搐着在心里优雅地骂人。梅林瞬间明白了，他的学生在报复他，真不愧是他一手带出来的。他的心里有一万个尖叫芙芙在哀嚎“不不不！——”，但他眼珠子一转，笑吟吟地答应了：“好啊。”

于是整个下午亚瑟都在搂着梅林的腰无比认真地学跳舞。他学舞蹈很快，一首不怎么严肃的曲子愣是被他跳得气宇轩昂。总的来说梅林一直是个好老师，只是有时候没个正形。他终于有女性模样的老师高了（可喜可贺），梅林打卷的白色鬓发就在他的眼前，随着他们旋转而晃悠悠的，让他觉得心里有什么将要呼之欲出。冬季的冷风从窗户灌进来，趴在窗户边的芙芙避之不及地跳下正对着窗户的桌子夺路而逃，大概随便奔着哪个学院的公共休息室的壁炉去了。舞毕的时候梅林有一个拉着亚瑟的手原地旋转的动作，亚瑟托着他的手，感觉自己正捧着一束花，他甚至能闻到似有若无的春天花刚开时那样的香味，他顿时觉得这个不列颠的凛冬也没这么漫长。

【六年级】

亚瑟醒来的时候以为自己会像往常那样在格兰芬多的宿舍里，然而他还躺在阿瓦隆里，脑袋和梅林挨在一起，手还搭在梅林腰上，像刚刚梦见的四年级时有关跳舞的回忆一样。他镇静地想了一下是现在赶紧回宿舍还是把冥想盆里的东西看了，或者继续躺着等到梅林醒过来亲自动手赶他。考虑到他不仅换过了床单且把包括他俩及房间都收拾过了，他选择把手从梅林身上收回来，轻手轻脚地爬出被子，从桌子上拿起自己的外套和魔杖，把冥想盆招了出来。

【四年级】

梅林挑在摩根正往亚瑟走来的时候出现在亚瑟身边，并揽过亚瑟的肩膀亲吻他。他特意变换成了一副与自己男性时联系不到一块的脸。据某位不愿透露姓名的拉文克劳学弟说，摩根是摔着魔杖跑开的。

去了魔药学教室。不愿透露姓名的学弟补充说。

【六年级】

漫长的回忆从亚瑟眼前掠过，他看到无数早逝的自己，梅林站在附近或在远处透过水晶球望着他死去，神色晦暗。终于他看到真实的自己，看到梅林在二年级时给他下的保护咒，来自一个古老的、牢不可破的魔法，那颇费了梅林一番功夫。他还看到同一时期梅林实施过一个大胆的、铤而走险的计划，那个计划带走了亚瑟的草药学教授。他落在梅林记忆里的魔法部里，更远处的景色如同随时会消散的烟云，那个梅林就这么盯着他的方向看，深紫色的瞳孔里是淡薄的欢欣和带着惊讶的悲伤。

他从冥想盆里抬头，回忆太长太多，他看不尽，仅仅只是他最想知道的一个都漫长得令他溺毙。他终于明白梅林为何不让他知道这些。梅林在顾虑，他活了太久，看见那么多亚瑟在他面前停止呼吸，他不想让亚瑟过于年轻就背负命运的苦难，就算是亚瑟终于平安活了下来也没能鼓起告知他一切的勇气。

可是我没那么弱小啊，老师。亚瑟想。我可是你一手教出来的学生，是不会被苦难所轻易击垮的。

他转身缩回了梅林床上，一边回想一边替梅林理着头发。他不是没看过梅林在他面前睡觉，但他没有看过梅林这样仿佛没了重担似地沉睡，呼吸平稳，眉角温柔。片刻后梅林睁眼醒来，面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿，哑着嗓子开口问他：“冥想盆看完了？”

“差不多了，但老师啊有些私人的我没看完，例如说你和14世纪的我……”

梅林额角跳了一下，佯怒地岔开话题：“你怎么还不走？”

【二年级】

梅林从门钥匙里出来，急急忙忙地把自己幻形成男性的模样，并对着自己流畅地施了好几个隐匿行踪的咒语。他本想快点赶到魔法部的，可那些黑魔法“生物”从每一个看得见的、看不见的角落里无声无息地现身，嗅着他的呼吸仿佛饥饿的摄魂怪闻到了新鲜灵魂的味道。他不得已挥起魔杖一次次地对着每个扑向他的东西施展咒语，魔杖尖端每亮一次他的神色就冷一分。在他考虑着要不要放弃他的这部分计划的时候，那些黑魔法造物却突然随风裂开了，像打人柳在落叶。他不再考虑，立刻幻影移行到了神秘事物司，不大的空间里也没几个人在，达芬奇无悲无喜地站在最前面，他愣了一下问到：“人呢？”

达芬奇摇摇头。

梅林便没了言语。他知道计划成功了，巫师界的命运保住了，他学生的命也如此。日以继夜的操劳有了回报，以后再不用日夜颠倒。他们合作情况下没什么事情失败过，但在此之前他没付出过这样大的代价：一名巫师的生命。他不知道该继续说什么好，是该说“节哀”还是像人类似地掉两滴眼泪？他最好的朋友去世了，这是罕见的，毕竟他少有什么朋友。达芬奇看着他表情变化，最终拍拍他的肩膀，在他以为她要给他什么不切实际的安慰的时候，问他，你这样跑出来，你那个学生怎么办？

噢，那个。他耸耸肩。你不用担心，我处理好了，我下了保护咒。

达芬奇意味深长地盯着他，不再说话。

【六年级】

最后亚瑟的魔药学论文交了二十英寸。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自安徒生童话《老檞树的梦》


End file.
